


Wanted

by WhiteWolfLegend



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfLegend/pseuds/WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I.S "Light Foot" Mason is a notorious gunslinger in the west, no one knows what she looks like or the fact it's a woman. Now Bella is on the run and found herself in Tumbleweed. Will her past come back to haunt her or will she find love in the local sheriff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title: Wanted**  
Author Penname: Anonymous  
Rating: M  
Summary: I.S "Light Foot" Mason is a notorious gunslinger in the west, no one knows what she looks like or the fact it's a woman. Now Bella is on the run and found herself in Tumbleweed. Will her past come back to haunt her or will she find love in the local sheriff?

 **Warnings: Death, language of the sorts.**  
Banner Link:  
Banner Designer Name and Email: 

**Beta Name and Email: Lisa -**

**Authors Note: I do hope you all enjoy something that is completely different to what I normally write, though you don't know who I am.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

My feet barley made a noise as I leapt silently onto the balcony of the saloon; the moon casting a soft silvery light that showed me, my path and my prize. A small lantern sat dimmed near the door, casting a soft orange glow in the room.

The sound of the piano and all the hollering downstairs only grew louder as wolf whistles begin to start, obviously tonight's entertainment had began. Harlots of the like dancing on the bar with their womanly wiles showing, indeed I was dressed as a man but my wiles were never used in plans.

I had heard from a reliable source that Sir Volturi was here in town; resting at Pioneer Saloon. The gold Pocket watch of my father's lay nestled on the purple silk handkerchief by the door. It was taken from him by Aro Volturi when the man himself was running for mayor, he hadn't pulled the trigger himself but Mother and I knew it was him.

After that life grew worse, my mother turned to prostitution when our family ranch began to sink into debt and I at the small age of five began to; how should I say it… I began to rob people of their money.

As I grew, so did my crimes. By twelve I had robbed 24 stage coaches, by 15, I had robbed double that and four stores; by 17 I had a gang and robbed several banks and trains.

No one but my gang knew I was a girl, slowly turning into a woman. I was labelled Light Foot, the first robber to ever sneak in and out of places undetected and silently as possible.

My mother had become pregnant when I was thirteen; she had left me for the man who impregnated her. Never speaking to me again; leaving me to the streets as she did so. I hated her beyond a passion; what could possess a mother to leave their child? I had asked myself that when she did, but I knew the answer. It was something that would make anyone do anything around here; money.

At 14 I had married, it was against my will but for the best. I had married Riley Mason a rich man from the north who found me on the streets and offered me things I have only ever dreamt of. I became Isabella Swan Mason. Though my husband was a gentle kind man, I had found out he married me for a ruse. He had more interest in his, uh, native male companion. They were in love; when I found out I told Riley I supported them, that I did not care that I was just a face for it.

He smiled and we then went separate ways, silently divorcing, something that was unheard of and frowned upon.

"I knew you would show up sooner or later _Isabelllla…."_ Whipping my head around, I saw Aro sitting in the corner of the small room; a pistol in his hands pointed at me.

He was leant forward slightly, the moon illuminating his murky grey green eyes and pale skin. His teeth gleaming ever so slightly as he smiled sickly at me.

My eyes were wide and my hand twitched for my own pistol. Only stopping when he pulled back the safety; a click filling the air.

"I come for what belongs to me." I spit, a smirk forming at his lips while he leant forward slightly.

"Your fathers pocket watch? Hmm, it has been useful. I will give it to you for, ah, little something in return." His eyes leered at me and I felt sick to my stomach, I was dressed in men's clothing, they were of course too small for my frame as I had gotten them long ago.

"I'll shoot you where you sit, Aro." I warn him, my hand twitching for my gun.

"Oh Isabella, or should I call you Light Foot?" he asks in a taunt and I felt my eyes widen.

_How did he know? Who told him of my name?_

"How do I know?" he asks smirking, his arm stretches out and taps the door to the wash room.

I felt my eyes widen and the rage build up as I saw the sullen face of Alec. He was the newest member to the gang, only being with us for little over a year.

"ALEC?" I yell outraged as I see his sorry eyes.

"I see you know my son." Aro chuckled, twirling his hand in a gleeful way.

"You are Aro's son? I told you my story, saved your life in that bank robbery! You could have told me you were Aro's son!" I scream at Alec, my rage building. I could hear people running towards us, up the stairs yelling.

Spinning, I yank my gun from the holster and shoot. The loud bang silences the room and the footsteps. My hand snatches up my father's pocket watch as I leap towards the window, my eyes connecting with Alec's shocked ones as his blood stained shaky hand clutches his chest.

 _I'm sorry Alec… but a tit for a tat…_ I thought before Aro's scream of rage fills the silence and he fires. A cry escapes my lips as I felt the bullet pierce my arm, quickly jumping from the balcony I roll, pain jolting up my legs and in my arm as I did so. Whistling for my horse, I waited in the shadows before White Patch came to my aid.

With a grunt I managed to pull myself on and instruct my beautiful stallion to move. My body jolted with each gallop and soon I found my vision dimming, the echoing of the clip clap of my horse's feet echoed in my skull that was soon followed by many others.

" _Isabella! Isabella!"_ I could hear my name being called, it was murky and like a whisper in the breeze.

I saw Jacobs face above mine, his dark hair falling in my face as I felt my body being lowered to a bed. His native language blurring with the other voices of my crew, I could smell a fire that mixed in with scents and herbs.

"Rest Bella… Rest." He whispers, closing my eyes as I drift off into a slumber.

_I sat on the floor giggling as my father made funny faces; momma was scolding him with a spoon but couldn't help but giggle._

" _Dada horsey!" I giggle, pointing out the window as I stumble my way there._

" _Who is it Charles?" I heard my mother ask; her voice worried. Looking over I saw daddy's hard face; his hand grasping the gun I shouldn't ever touch._

" _It's Aro." Daddy states as he grasps the gun, I didn't know why he was so angry._

_Opening the door, I shivered as the cool breeze chilled me. My eyes peaked over the window pane as I saw daddy yell. I could hear certain things I did not understand but Aro was furious, the man scared me._

" _DADDY!" I scream as I saw Aro raise a small gun and with a smile, shot my daddy. He reached down from his mount and took daddy's watch._

" _CHARLES, NO!" Momma screamed as she ran to his body._

" _WHY?" Momma screams up at Aro._

" _Because he should have let me buy him out, he knew the rules and defying them cost him his life." He chuckles before looking down at me; his smirk turning slightly more sinister._

" _I also wanted your daughter; she would be a good bed warmer in a few years." He chuckles causing my momma to scream._

" _Be rid of you Aro Volturi, time will come and death shall shoot you dead."_

I shot up with a gasp, my hand clutching my beating heart with the fear and agony of my memory. Though that soon passed as the throbbing pain began to take notice in my arm; I had thought it was a graze but I was indeed shot in the arm.

"Boss," Looking up I blink at James; his blue eyes wide with relief. "BOSS IS AWAKE!" he yells as he rushes to my side; mindful of my arm.

Soon the whole gang was in the room, each with various states of relief and anger.

"Who shot you, boss and where is Alec?" I frowned at the mention of Alec… Alec the traitor, the one I had helped train and tutor to the best of my knowledge. He was just a boy still, I felt saddened by my actions.

"Alec… Alec is dead." I reply flatly to Fred, his eyes along with the crews going wide.

"He be killed then, he be?" Laurent asks slowly.

"Yes, I shot him dead. He be the son of Volturi scum." I hiss and scold myself for the rhyme.

"WHAT!?" it was a large outcry of shock and disbelief.

"It is true. He told Aro everything and now he knows who I am. I need to go on the run for a while boys; you can go home to your missus and families. I do believe he only knew of me and not been told of you all, but please be careful." I inform them, standing to my feet wobbly.

"Where will you go boss?" James asks; his voice worried. James was much older than I at the ripe age of 35; he had come in when his family was struggling; his wife Victoria and children Jess and Mary grew sick. He took to me like white on rice and was protective of me, as was his wife. They treated me like one of their own.

"I am taking the first train out of here and stay on it till it stops. I will need 100 dollars and that will do me well. I will send message to you all when I have found a place to hide." I inform them, they all were a loyal crew and never once did they try to lay a hand on me. We may be robbers but they were gentlemen as well, I made sure of it.

"We will be cautious boss, send word quick and we will move to be close to you; just in case you do need our aid." I smile appreciatively at Garrett; he was a good man much like the others.

"Leave me my money and you all split the rest. Go, be away with you boys! Give your loved ones my loves and apologies." I shoo, them with my hands, smiling sadly as I watch them split the money and be on their way. All making promises to come to my aid if I were to need them.

It took me all of a few minutes to gather my belongings; all of the valuable ones were always packed in my trunk. I bathed in the creek just outside our little shack and gingerly began to dress myself in women's clothing, grimacing at the sight of me in the broken mirror. Not many people would notice me with my bonnet and the way my hair was; people in the town knew me as Ian, a silent lad from the old country.

Jumping on my horse I rode towards the train lines, only stopping to switch to side saddle as I grew close to town.

"How much for a train ticket and to bring my horse?" I ask sweetly, looking up at the old man.

"Two dollars miss, five for the horse to come. Where are you heading to?" he asks, a soft lit to his curious tone.

"To the end of the tracks; where which that be?" I ask with wide innocent eyes causing him to be taken back.

"To Tumbleweed miss, but I do not suggest going unescorted. There are men out there who are desperate and desperate men cause havoc and prey upon the virtue of young women." He warns me, I couldn't help but chuckle inside my mind. No desperate men would stop me, nor live to even lay a hand on me or steal my virtue.

"She shant be going alone, I be going with her so she can be with her brother." Jacob's deep native voice spoke from behind me; the man shoved the tickets at us and quickly shut the shutters screaming Injin.

"My tribe be near Tumbleweed, I do not mean to impose bo… Miss Isabella." He corrected himself as he saw my look; I was not his boss at the moment but Isabella his 'ward' till Tumbleweed.

"That is well and fine Jacob, please be a dear and lead our horses to the travel cart I shall meet you in our seats." I tell him, he knew I didn't like to order him like a servant but in these times it was custom and for me to treat him of such equals and to bring my own horse to the travel cart would be to noticeable.

Sighing softly I stepped on the train, a sense of something welling in my stomach as I heard the train's whistle blow.

Something was coming.

Something big!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the misleading for Toys for Tots, I didn't know if I would post this yet or not… Here is chapter one for now, I don't know if it will be worth continuing or not. What do you think?**

**E**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is another ch :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

The train ride was long, very long. My behind had fallen asleep along with my legs and feet. The towns we had passed grew smaller and smaller, and as they grew smaller the larger the farming fields or cattle herds grew.

" _I can't believe she is riding with a… a… native…"_ the voice of a young blonde behind me whispered; almost whimpering the word native like it was a sin to say it.

" _Father will not be pleased by this. I am sure that the rail line will be receiving a notice of complaint when he hears of this."_ her friend or sister states in a sneer, honestly people these days. Natives were not so savage that they were made out to be.

In fact, natives were more civilised than the English in a way. They took from the land only what they needed, though they had wars they never bound the other tribes into slavery, they cherished this land like a mother would a child. While us, invaders or white people they would say only destroys the mother who sustains us - them.

"Ignore them Jacob." I utter to him softly as I see his hand clench in rage.

" _I will try boss."_ He utters back in his native tongue causing the girls to gasp horrified.

" _Foolish women, taking on their parent's ignorance and intolerance_." I state back, in his native tongue just to horrify the girls more.

"Trash, speaking to the – the injin. They are savages to this land, no sense of decency and etiquette." The second woman spat, causing me to turn and look at her flatly.

"It is not becoming to listen to one's conversation and then insult said people behind ones back, quite loudly mind you." I say loudly before leaning in, letting a soft smile creep on my face. As normal, the girls lean in close enough to hear my whisper. "If you even tell anyone to cause him to be killed or even speak for the duration of the train ride, I will personally make sure that you never see the light of day shine down on your face again."

I lean back giggling as they paled considerably, one turning a nice shade of moss green.

"Y-Yes Ma'am." The first girl whispers, down casting her eyes.

I turn back around and smile up at Jacob, who was in turn smiling down at me in thanks. I look after my crew, that's what makes them loyal and loyalty is important in our line of work; so I do everything I can to make sure they are happy and looked after. They are my family; my only family.

"Where will you be stayin' in town bo… Miss Bella?" Jacob asks catching himself once more with calling me boss.

"I will be staying at the local hotel until I can find work." I say simply, I was a working girl… not in the way of selling my body for money, but I grew up on a farm and on the streets; I knew how to do honest hard work.

"You can always come to the tribe Miss Bella, Chief Blackfoot will be happy to see you once more." Jacob tells me in his native tongue, his eyes scanning the train as he noticed several listening ears.

I shook my head ever so slightly before folding my hands, "I would love to see Chief Blackfoot, but I need to make roots in a town to lay low and be accustomed to the… the average life."

"Last stop, rocks on the tracks! There will be carriages to take you all to Tumbleweed; for those of you have horses you may follow." The announcer yells from the front of the train cabin. Casting my eyes up at Jacob I wait until he stands and lends me his hand, letting him help me up.

I was grateful for the stop, the train ride and prying ears and eyes were starting to unsettle me and my hand was twitching too the two shooter in my skirts. With as much ladylike as I could; I stretched my sore limbs before going to the horse cart to find White Patch.

"Let me tie your luggage to the horse Boss." Jacob states before quickly and expertly tying my luggage to White Patch that wouldn't discomfort her in anyway.

With a sigh I hoisted myself up off the ground into a side saddle. When out of range of the others I could ride normally; but because I was a woman and a supposed lady, side saddle was expected.

"Follow me into town Jacob and help me settle before you leave." I order him before pushing White Patch to move, following the first lot of carriages towards Tumbleweed.

The country was beautiful, a mixture of green and gold of the forestry and desert plus the crops. It was relaxing, a place where I could find a home and settle; a place much like my own home growing up… one I very much missed.

"Where is your family Jacob?" I ask him to break the silence; I was never one for quietness on rides.

"In the mountains where the two rivers meet, Leah is with child; the next full moon we expect it to be born." Jake states proudly, his chest puffed as he looks up into the blue clear sky.

"That's fantastic Jake, let's hope it is a girl like Leah wants or you will be expecting a fifth to be born when she can." I giggle my tease at him, causing him to pale a little.

"Don't tease of such things, I barely get sleep at home as is…" he mumbles off causing me to laugh and several of the people in front to turn and stare.

Many of them whispering and shaking their heads in shame and disgust, but Jacob and I didn't let their intolerance and superficial views.

"Look Boss, the town is a head." Jacob points out as he looks down the hill. I couldn't help but smile and excitedly take in the little town. It didn't have much of course but I could see a church, school house, a grocer and saloon. The closer we grew towards it the more I could see, there were houses too on the outskirts with a sheriff office right across the saloon and brothel.

"MISS BBELLA!" Jacob cries from behind me, turning I gasp in horror as I see him fall off his horse. A group of drunkards hollering as they tighten the rope around his neck; laughing as they did so.

"GET OFF HIM YOU DRUNKARDS!" I holler, swinging my leg over and pushing White Patch forward.

"Oh look boys… a harlot… Maybe when we deal with this injin we will… take you for payment." One of the men hiccupped out laughing.

"I will cut you before you lay a hand on me." I spit, my hands twitching to the two shooter in my skirts once more.

"N…No Bo…" Jacob gasps, shaking his head wildly as he struggled. His hands clawed at the rope wildly as he tried to gasp for air; the men watching and yanking the rope harder.

"LET HIM GO!" I yell, dropping from the horse and rushing forward, my fist connecting with one of the men who held the rope.

"AH!" he screeched as he held his nose, blood spilling from between the gaps of his fingers. "You little bitch!" he slurred as he lunged at me, his hand connecting with my face; sending me spinning to the dirt.

"ENOUGH!" a voice roared over the sound of horse hooves.

"Ah Sheriff, we were just 'aving a bit of fun." One of the men laughed.

"Yeah, trying to hang a man and hitting women." The sheriff spat as he dropped down next to me. I flinched instinctively as I felt his hands on my stinging cheek.

"This isn't a man, he's a savage Indian." Another spat, kicking Jacob in the ribs.

A familiar crack of a gun filled the air as soon as the hands left my body, causing the laughing men to be silent. "And you will all find yourselves six feet under if you don't leave my sight!"

I could hear foot falls fading as they ran off towards town, and soon only the sounds of Jacobs gasping and the horses moving filled the silence.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" this was a new voice, but I could tell it was from the same man as before. Lifting my face and eyes from the dirt I blinked at the man squatting before me, his green eyes full of worry.

"Yes, thank you." I tell him, my voice rough from yelling and breathing in the dirt. "Jacob?" I ask worried.

The sheriff looked over his shoulder before looking at me, "He seems to be okay, but I think we should take him to my fathers. He is the local doctor; he could tell if your friend needs to be fixed up. He's close by; one of his patients needed his service today."

I felt my shoulders sag with relief, I knew Jacob could be hurt and in need of medical attention; a doctor close by was somewhat relieving.

"I need to get home to my people, they can help me." Jacob grunts as he lifts himself onto his horse.

"Will you be okay?" I ask worried.

Jacob chuckled before wincing and grasping his ribs. "I will be okay for now, I have had worse." He tells me before taking off, not letting me tell him off and pointing out the fact he couldn't ride then either.

"Well, let me escort you back into town Mrs…?" The sheriff states calmly as he pulls White Patch to my side.

"Oh no, it's just Miss… but please call me Bella, all my friends do." I tell him blushing as I look at him once more.

His hair was a soft bronze colour, very much untamed and wild looking with sun kissed skin and twinkling green eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, I am the local Sheriff in Tumbleweed; but friends and family call me Edward." He introduces taking his Stetson off and giving a low bow. I couldn't help but giggle and curtsey a little, all the odd things Riley taught me long ago coming back.

"And I would love an escort into town; I am in need of a place to stay." I tell him, dusting the dirt from my dress before hoisting myself back onto my horse.

Edward gave me a lopsided smile before hoisting himself back onto his own horse. "Well Miss Bella, it will be my pleasure."

As I continued to smile and look at him, I couldn't help but recognise the unfamiliar fluttering in my stomach and the warm sensation tingling through my body. Maybe this was the change that was coming, but it could never be… not if he found out who I was.

* * *

**A/N: okay, here is chapter two… I got such amazing responses from everyone and a few shocked gasps at me writing a canon. But I do hope you are liking it.**

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: wow so many reviews and fav/alert's thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

**Ed POV**

It was a beautiful summer's day in Tumbleweed, besides the unruly men who were drunk off their asses; so far there were no problems. I was grateful for that, I was the local sheriff and it was very rare I got to take a day of rest. Usually when I was ill or I needed to help with the family ranch did I take leave of my position for the day or so, leaving it in capable hands of my deputy Ben Cheney.

"Edward, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Carlisle, my uncle but for all intents and purposes my father asks. He was my Aunt Esme's husband, they had taken me in when my parents died of the flue when I was a boy, I had left my childhood home of Chicago at the age of 5 and never looked back.

"I came to escort you to town; there have been reports of thieves along the trails into town." I state my eyes scanning the trees nearby and down the dirt road towards town.

Carlisle nodded as he too scanned the tree line, "I will be right quick then."

Carlisle was the local doctor and the caretaker of his ranch. It was very rare that Edward had time to spend on his own ranch but he loved being a sheriff and wouldn't be fit for ranching life right now. He now lives in Carlisle and Esme's old home on the outskirts of town, near Carlisle's office and the blacksmith.

"Eddie, what are you doin' up here?" Jasper called out from across the small paddock before trotting over.

I couldn't help but chuckle and shake my head as Jasper trotted closer, he was covered head to toe in dirt; you couldn't even see his famous golden hair. "Escorting Carlisle to town, having trouble with thieves on the trails. What happened to you?"

Jasper looked down at himself and laughed before looking up at me, "well I had trouble breaking that stallion you bought, he's right stubborn; if you think I'm bad you should see Pete."

This got me very curious, "What happened to Peter?"

"He managed to saddle and get on the horse, but he was bucked off and over the corral fence into the shit pile." Jasper nearly fell off his horse laughing, I couldn't help but join him as I saw a very sullen and dirty Peter stomp his way to the well.

"I see you got the better part of the Job, I just saw Pete as I was exiting the barn." Carlisle manages to get out though his chuckles, shocking me and jasper both at his sudden appearance. "Shall we take leave?"

I nod quickly and bid jasper goodbye before Carlisle and I took off back towards Tumbleweed at a fast gallop. My left hand grasping the reigns of the horse while the other was grasping my rifle; my eyes scanned the trees for any sign of someone waiting and lurking for a passer-by to rob.

"Esme wants you to come to supper tonight." Carlisle tells me as we grew closer to town.

I couldn't help but smile at him and shake my head, "Esme always wants me to come for supper, but I will come tonight to please her." I chuckle as we slowed to a trot.

"Perfect, I should be done soon. We will go then." Carlisle laughs as he trots of towards his patients' home. With a smile still on my face I dismount my horse and lead it to a close water trough, with a sigh I remove my hat and splash some of the water on my heated face before leaning back on a post in the shade.

 _"GET OFF HIM YOU DRUNKARDS!"_ a voice that sounded like a furious angel caught my attention instantly, my head whipping in the direction it came from. Raising my hand to my brows to block the glare I see a group of men holding what looks to be like a rope and ready to hang an Indian and a girl on a horse.

Quickly I mount my horse and take off quickly, watching with horror and anger at the scene before me. They were yelling, the girl ready to fight for her _love –_ the word leaving a saddened tenor in my mind – while he clawed at the rope.

"LET HIM GO!" I heard the girl yell once more, dropping from the horse in one swift movement and doing something that would shock anyone; she pulled her little fist back and hit one of them.

"AH!" I heard him scream as he clutched his nose, blood seeping from between his dirty fingers. I felt the rage build and burst as I watched him charge forward; smacking her across the face that sent her spiralling into the dirt.

"ENOUGH!" I yell, my voice booming across the plain.

"Ah Sheriff, we were just 'aving a bit of fun." Tyler Crowley slurs as he drops his part of the rope.

"Yeah, trying to hang a man and hitting women." I spat as I came to a stop and dismounted, quickly rushing to see if the girl was alright. I couldn't help but grit my teeth as she flinched from my touch, I will have to take her to see Carlisle.

"This isn't a man, he's a savage Indian." Corin DeJango spat as he kicked the man in the ribs.

Quickly as I could, I stood; drew my revolver and pulled the trigger. The crack filled the air and stilled the drunks before me; their eyes wide as they took in my enraged form. The whole town knew my dislike for the racial slurs against the natives. They helped prosper the town with their trinkets and medicines while we in return gave them cattle, clothing, what they needed.

"And you will all find yourselves six feet under if you don't leave my sight!" I hiss through gritted teeth, smirking as they quickly scrambled back into town. I went to help the native quickly, only stopping as he pointed to the woman, his head shaking frantically; eyes full of worry.

'Her' he mouth as he coughed and wheezed.

Nodding I quickly rush to the girl and squatting before her. "Ma'am, are you okay?" I couldn't help but gasp softly as her wide caramel and brown eyes gazed up at me, she was beautiful and very much a woman.

"Yes, thank you." She rasps out, cringing at the sound ever so slightly. "Jacob?" she asks worried, my heart dropped.

I quickly look over my shoulder at the man – the rope now gone from his neck – before facing her, "He seems to be okay, but I think we should take him to my fathers. He is the local doctor; he could tell if your friend needs to be fixed up. He's close by; one of his patients needed his service today."

I saw her body relax at the mention of a doctor close but, but I could tell that the man was not fond of that idea.

"I need to get home to my people, they can help me." He grunts before somewhat awkwardly yet somewhat expertly lifts himself back onto his horse.

"Will you be okay?" the woman asks.

The man chuckled before grasping his ribs with a wince. "I will be okay for now, I have had worse." He tells her with a secretive smile only they knew the story too before he took off into the plains. As they spoke I retrieved my horse and hers, it was a beautiful mare with a single white patch on her.

"Well, let me escort you back into town Mrs…?" I trail off, surely she was married but one could hope.

"Oh no, it's just Miss… but please call me Bella, all my friends do." She tells me, soft tinges of red colouring her cheeks. It took all my will to not jump up and holler with joy, she was still a maiden; but what would someone like her – a beauty – would ever want in a sheriff like me?

"It's nice to meet you Bella, I am the local Sheriff in Tumbleweed; but friends and family call me Edward." I introduce taking my Stetson off a bowing, Esme would hind my behind for not being a gentleman. At the soft tinkling laughter I couldn't help but smile.

"And I would love an escort into town; I am in need of a place to stay." She tells me while brushing her now brown dress and hoisting herself back on her saddle. I couldn't help but admire the expertise she showed, not many women knew how to mount a horse; not the prissy ones here.

"Well Miss Bella, it will be my pleasure." I tell her smiling, mounting my horse as I did so.

We quickly started to make our way back into town, my eyes absorbing everything about her from my peripheral. She was small, only reaching below my shoulders with dark mahogany hair with shades of red and gold that shone in the sunlight. She held an air about her that I couldn't recognise.

Smiling softly I turned my attention back towards town where I saw Carlisle waiting in the shade. Hopefully I can get Carlisle to smooth talk her into coming for supper, I would love to know more about the mysterious woman next to me.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, yes I know it's the same as the other chapter, but I thought you would like to read Ed's POV**

**Please Review**

**E**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: wow so many reviews and fav/alert's thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

**Ed POV**

As we caught Carlisle's attention, I couldn't help but chuckle softly at his surprised filled eyes. Though, the surprise quickly turned into worry and then anger as he took in the quick forming bruise on her cheek.

"Are you alright miss?" Carlisle asks quickly, his voice formal as he went into his doctor mode. His hands out stretched to touch her face only stopping when her head jerked back.

I looked at Bella and saw her frowning ever so slightly, "Excuse me; I am afraid I am confused as to your concern and need to touch my face."

Carlisle's cheeks tinted red as he took in her words, I couldn't wait to tell Esme this when we arrived at the ranch for supper. Everyone in town was use to Carlisle automatically touching them if he sees an injury; but Bella wouldn't be used to such actions.

"Oh, please do pardon my lack of manners miss, but I just wanted to check the bruise on your face. I wanted to make sure it wasn't hurt in any way." He tells her, his voice cracking at the beginning from his embarrassment. I bit my right hand's knuckles softly to hold back the chuckles wanting to burst free from my chest.

Bella's lips turned into a slight 'O' before she nodded and leant forward, allowing Carlisle to check to see if she had injuries. He tuts and shot me a look as he gently caressed her chin and brushed his fingers over her jaw.

"There is no fracture or break which is good, but there will be a bruise and a black eye I am afraid to say." He tells her after he finishes his exam, his eyes hard as he looked at me. Everything in that look made me nod; I would tell him later what happened.

"Thank you….?" She trails off, once again Carlisle was blushing and it was safe to say so was I at our lack of manners.

"Miss Bella, this is my –for all intents and purposes- my father Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle this is Miss Bella." I introduce them smiling.

Carlisle smiled and covered her hand with both of his, "pleasure to meet you Miss Bella, what brings you out here to Tumbleweed?" he asks and I couldn't help but silently thank him for giving me one answer to one of the questions I seek for.

Bella hesitated slightly, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth before she answered, "I don't know really, I guess for new scenery. I had been born on a ranch and was there till I was a young girl, when my father died we lost our ranch. I missed home I guess and the further away from the city seemed like a good idea." She whispers softly, her eyes far away. Carlisle and I share a saddened look before looking back at the woman beside us.

"So sorry for your loss." I tell her softly, causing her to smile sadly in my direction. "It is quite alright Mr Cullen, it has been many years since his passing." She tells me softly.

"Masen." I blurt, shocking both myself and Carlisle. It was very rare that I spoke of my true last name; using Cullen was easier to explain really. Some people were small minded and didn't understand why Esme and Carlisle had taken me in when my parents died, so I adopted Carlisle's last name.

"Sorry to pry, but I thought Doctor Cullen was your father; were you lying to me Edward?" Bella asks with a sharp tone, instantly I shake my head.

"Carlisle is my uncle; he married my Aunt Esme when my parents passed as a young boy from illness. For all intents and purposes they are my parents and such I had somewhat adopted their last name." I explain to her and the fire was gone from her eyes and posture.

"Oh, sorry for being rude then, I too am sorry for your loss." She mumbles, blush covering her cheeks.

"It is quite alright Miss Bella." I tell her smiling, showing her that all was forgiven.

"Edward, Carlisle! There you two are, Esme was getting' worried 'nd she said that if you weren't home soon she would whoop your assess; no matter the age!" Jasper yells as he gallops towards us. Bella let out a giggle catching his attention, Jasper ever being the gentleman removed his hat in respect.

"Oh, sorry ma'am for my language, I truly didn't see you there." He tells her honestly and with a smile, that was Jasper. Even if the woman wasn't as pure as Bella he would not utter a curse around them.

"It is quite alright, I have heard worse" she states shocking us. "If you will excuse me gentleman, I will let you get to your supper. Thank you for helping Jacob and I from those drunkards Edward, it was a pleasure to meet you all." With that she bows her head and begins to trot further in town.

"Wait, it would be mighty rude of us to not let you join for supper." Carlisle calls, stopping her.

Bella bites her lip before sighing, my heart was as still as a stone waiting for her answer. "I wouldn't want to impose." She tells us honestly.

"No, my wife would be thrilled. In fact she would be mighty cross if she found out we let you go without supper and we didn't invite you." Carlisle rushes out quickly, his eyes scanning for unwanted gossipers. It was true though, Esme would be furious and we both would be in the dog house for being rude and not inviting a lady to supper, even more so that said lady had been in distress not long ago.

"Well then Doctor Cullen, you leave me no choice but to join you. I wouldn't want for you to be in the dog house perse." She giggles causing Jasper and myself to laugh; I was thrilled though that she agreed.

"Well, let's head on then." Carlisle chuckles after he recovers his shock, leading her in the direction of the ranch. As the path went from town to trees, I pulled my rifle from its holster and laid it across my thighs; Jasper doing the same.

Half way home Jasper moved closer to my side, his eyes dark. "How did she get the bruise?" he asks. Sighing, I rub my face with the palm of my hands.

"She was coming into town with a native man, Tyler Crowley and his merry men of drunks had yanked him off the horse by the neck with a rope. I didn't see it till I heard her scream; demanding them to let him go. I raced there quickly but it was after Newton hit her did I get there to stop it." I explained, my voice getting angrier as I explained and the memory dance tauntingly across my mind.

Jasper let a noise out that sounded like a grunt and a growl before huffing, "Those boys need a good ass whoopin', Emmett 'an Pete won't be stopped once they find out you know this?" I sigh and nod, my eyes never leaving the trees.

Emmett and Peter's wives had been attacked by Crowley's gang, thank the lord that nothing too serious but some bruises and cuts happened to them before my brother and Peter got there.

"I know…" I trailed off as I caught Esme's angry face from the porch.

"You boys are late! I was worried to death about you two and had to send Jasper!" she yells her arms crossed. We dismounted quickly, removing out hats and bowing our heads.

"I do apologise ma'am for keeping them late. I had unfortunate run in with some drunkards and Edward came to my rescue, I delayed Doctor Cullen as he checked my jaw for any injuries. Your husband, ever the gentleman invited me to supper when Jasper had come to fetch them." Bella states apologetically, her words like silver. The three of us watched wide eyed as Esme turned from a pissed off bull to a worried momma in less than a crack of a whip.

"Oh good heavens, come in dear. At least my boys were being gentlemen and invited you to supper after such an ordeal. The food is still warm, we are having beef stew and some corn bread…." Her voice trailed off as they entered deeper into the home, Bella winking over her shoulder as Esme lead her inside the ranch home.

"We'll I'll be damned, the boys sure are gonna' be pissed that they missed this. That girl has a silver tongue." Jasper laughs, slapping both Carlisle and I on the backs before eagerly following the women inside.

"She sure does." I breathe with a smile before quickly following, Bella sure is going to change a lot around here, I just know it.

* * *

**A/N: well what do you think?**

**Please Review**

**E**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: wow so many reviews and fav/alert's thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I cursed myself mentally, how had I found myself into this mess? I had hoped to just move on quickly after being checked over by the doctor and into the hotel. I don't know what exactly made me agree to the invitation to supper, it could have been the guilt that would have come if Doctor Cullen and Edward had gotten in trouble or the fact that… that I wished to spend more time with the local sheriff.

Either way it was my own fault that I found myself staring at the beautiful ranch home as we slowed to a trot up the hill.

I could hear Edward and the other man laugh and chatter behind the doctor and myself all the way here from the town. I had caught glimpses of them in the moonlight, sometimes talking, other times scanning the trees; their hands grasping the guns tightly.

I was slightly surprised when I saw this, I wouldn't have thought that there would be crime out in the small town of Tumbleweed but it seems I was mistaken. So with somewhat disappointment I placed my hand over the fold in my skirts that concealed my two shooter. It wouldn't do good if it was more than two thieves but I could take down two in a blink of an eye.

I quickly dismounted my horse when we finally came to a stop, my eyes scanning the home before landing on a beautiful angry woman. Her eyes narrowed as she stood cross armed in front of the door. This must be Mrs Cullen.

"You boys are late! I was worried to death about you two and had to send Jasper!" she yells at them, her arms still crossed. She reminded me much of Victoria, a loving mother who worried constantly and yet put the fear of god in all those who dared to anger her.

Looking at the pale men before me I held back a chuckle, they were fearful of the woman before them. Brushing out my skirts I stepped forward, relaxing my posture a little as I drew her attention to me.

"I do apologise ma'am for keeping them late. I had unfortunate run in with some drunkards and Edward came to my rescue, I delayed Doctor Cullen as he checked my jaw for any injuries. Your husband, ever the gentleman invited me to supper when Jasper had come to fetch them." I tell her apologetically, gesturing to my bruised jaw with a simple swipe of the hand. Her posture immediately went from anger to worry, a true mother. She reminded me much like Victoria in that way; anger to worry in a blink of an eye if someone was hurt.

"Oh good heavens, come in dear. At least my boys were being gentlemen and invited you to supper after such an ordeal. The food is still warm, we are having beef stew and some corn bread." She tells me, shuffling me into the house. I couldn't help but send a wink over her shoulder at the stunned men on the porch before returning my attention back to Mrs Cullen.

"I thank you for the hospitality ma'am, I hope I won't be imposing on your family supper." I tell her honestly as we stepped into the parlour.

"Oh please call me Esme and you are in no way imposing. We have plenty of food from the harvest and welcome any new faces. Now, I must warn you that my son is very boisterous and can be somewhat overwhelming as can my daughter." She tells me with a soft smile before leading me into the kitchen. It was fairly big, maybe medium sized that had what was needed in a kitchen. It had been a long time since I have been in a place like this; we had usually cooked our meals over an open fire and slept in a small cabin on cots of the floor.

"Hey Ma, did Jasper find Dad and Eddie yet?" the large burly man states as he looked up from the table, his eyes widening and darkening all at once as he took in my face at the door. "Who's our guest?"

Esme flustered as she turned to me, "Oh, how rude of me I didn't ask for your name." she states apologetically.

Smiling I dipped my head in a way of saying it's okay before introduce myself. Though, before I could even open my mouth to state my name, a voice so very familiar did it for me.

"Bella?" Turning I smiled widely at my best friend at the doorway carrying a baby boy in her arms.

"Rosalie! It has been too long since we last spoke; you have a baby boy now!" I cooed happily as I moved to hug her without squishing the baby in her arms, pulling back her eyes zero in on the bruise on my face; her brows scrunching with concern. "I'll tell you later if it is not spoken about over supper."

"Sweetheart you know this girl?" The brute asks as he stands and makes his way around the table to us, his eyes full of curiosity and love.

"Yes, remember when I told you about…" she trailed off her eyes downcast; she needed not to say more. I had rescued her and nursed her to health after she was savagely attacked by men, she could never remember who did it or what exactly happened but she knew that it did.

I had found her in the darkened alley behind a bar, naked and bleeding to death from the severe wounds to her abdomen, head and elsewhere.

Blinking, I found myself wheezing and letting out a cry as I felt large arms squeezing me, my wound on my arm burning at the movement. As soon as the cry had left my mouth the arms were gone and I found myself shielded by Edward, his body stiff as he looked at Rosalie's husband.

"Bella are you okay?" Esme's worried voice reaches my ears as I grasp the wound with my hand. "Oh goodness, Carlisle she's bleeding!"

I closed my eyes tightly and cursed, I had hoped I would be able to hide my wound from prying eyes till it was closed, now I had to figure out an excuse as to why I had a bullet wound. Opening my eyes I noticed that everyone but Rosalie and Doctor Cullen were gone, I could hear harsh angry whispers from the parlour.

"Is it a wound from the altercation with the drunkards before?" Doctor Cullen asks worried.

"No, it was the day before last that I received the wound." I tell him honestly.

He frowns deeply before pulling a chair to sit beside me, "May I?" he gestures to my arm.

Sighing I look up at Rosalie, her eyes knowing as I pull down the dress neck somewhat awkwardly to show the bullet wound. Doctor Cullen's gasp filled the silence as Rosalie pinched the bridge of her nose in agitation. She hated when I got hurt, she hated it even more when I ignore the serious risks of the injuries.

"How did this happen, Bella?" the doctor asks and I stiffen slightly, I had yet to come up with a lie.

"I was with my friend I came into town with, some men didn't take to kind that he was an Indian and was with a white woman. They thought he was attacking and shot at him, one had a poor aim, and he had a bad arm." I tell him, keeping my voice somewhat light and strained. My eyes flash to Rosalie, hoping she would understand my words; when her eyes narrowed at the floor I knew she understood. I had told her that Aro Volturi shot me, he was a reasonable marksman – exceptional till he had been shot himself; his arm and aim was never the same.

"Rosalie, will you fetch me my bag and some fresh water and cloths." Doctor Cullen orders softly as he wipes my wound clean. Rosalie nods and quickly dashes into the other room, silencing the hushed whispers instantly before returning not a mere minute later.

It didn't take long for the doctor to clean and stitch my wound; he was amazed that I hadn't gotten sick or worse and infection that could have killed me.

"Jacob is a medicine man, his blended herbs and rituals are very remarkable. I have yet to be ill since I have met him." I tell him somewhat honestly, it was the truth but I didn't wish to tell him or explain the reasons as to why I needed or knew how well Jacob's medicines worked.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward's concerned voice from the door surprises me.

"Oh yes, just a graze is all. The sudden movement just caused it to reopen, Doctor Cullen fixed me up well." I lie to him, a smile on my face. I saw Rosalie and Doctor Cullen lock eyes for a few seconds before nodding in agreement.

"That's good, Emmett will be glad to hear he wasn't the one to cause you another wound." He states through clenched teeth at the end, his eyes locked on the bruise that was surely turning purple by now as my eye felt swollen.

"Oh gracious, I have kept everyone from supper again! I do apologise Esme, I feel quite bad that I have ruined supper." I tell her truly sorry for the delay in their meal.

"Oh nonsense dear, the food can easily be warmed on the fire. As long as you are okay, then all is well." She tells me honestly and smiling as she pulls me into a hug. I awkwardly hugged her back quickly before stepping away; I was unaccustomed to motherly love and contact.

"I am well, just a simple graze. So no need to worry or apologise." I finish hard as I stare at the sheepish man behind her, his mouth open ready to do as such. He snapped his mouth shut and nodded.

"I just wanted to thank you for all you have done for my Rosie, I wouldn't have her or Henry if it weren't for you saving her life." He whispers as he steps past me and to his wife, passing Henry into her arms.

"No need to thank me," I tell him, because there truly was no need. She had saved my life plenty of times and I am always forever in her debt now. "It was what anyone else would have done." It wasn't but it was a custom saying.

Soon supper was on the table and I found myself laughing at the stories everyone shared, I couldn't help but feel a little envious of the warmth and love that the family seemed to spread. I hope that one day I could have something like this, being able to sit at the table laughing and sharing my own stories with the ones I love but I knew with my lifestyle and my reputation I would never get that.

And yet, as my eyes lock onto the green ones of Edward and take in his smiling face I find myself hoping. Hoping that maybe I could share it with this man, this stranger one day in the future... But first, I had a score to settle.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this seemed a little off to me, tell me how you liked it though.**

**Please Review**

**E**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: wow so many reviews and fav/alert's thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Bella, what brought you to our little town?" blinking at the question, I turn to Esme.

"I grew up on ranch, before father had passed and I had missed the quiet and beauty that the country has. I came in hopes to find some work, I am not one to sit around and ponder my thoughts." I answer honestly, it was true minus the fact I was hiding from Aro Volturi until I had a plan.

To say they weren't surprised you would have been mistaken, they were shocked to the point of stillness as they looked at me. I know what they were thinking; a small girl like me, so petite and slender would never be able to do a day's work in the ranching life.

"Do not be mistaken for her slender frame, Bella here is the hardest worker I know." Rosalie states as she cradled Henry against her chest, feeding him. "In fact, honey why doesn't she stay with us? We need some help with the ranch and I am sure Esme would be glad for the help seeming Alice won't be able to do her chores."

My eyes went to the raven haired girl that was next to who I now know as Jasper, her hands rubbing her slightly swollen stomach.

"I will be glad to help, but I wish not to impose on you all." I tell them once again, I would be grateful if they let me stay and work but I didn't want to bring anything down upon them if Aro or his men were to find me.

"Momma, I think she should stay. Soon, I won't be able to help you with the daily chores that need to be done and winter is coming fast, I suspect early than last." Alice speaks from her spot, her voice very much serious but still very… chipper.

I watched as Esme mulled it over in her mind before nodding, "I don't want you to help seeming you are a guest and it is very rude to ask when you are injured as well but we will need an extra hand around here."

"Thank you for the chance, I can work injured, it doesn't bother me none. There has been aplenty of times where I have been hurt and still worked." I tell her honestly, receiving a myriad of looks from the people around me. Rosalie kicked me from under the table and gave me a stern look, "Meaning, I have fell off horses or over nothing they have been worse than this." I rush out gesturing to my arm.

Esme gave me a hard mothering look before nodding, "well then, I will start you off with milking the cows and feeding the animals till your arm is well to do the garden work." She tells me while standing and collecting the plates.

"You can stay with us Bella; we live in the next pasture that connects to this. We share the lands here amongst family." Rosalie tells me smiling, standing and gesturing me to follow her. I guess it was time to have a talk with her, tell her what had truly happened.

"If you would excuse us, I am sure Bella is tired from the trip here and the _assault_ I will take her home and show her to bed." Rosalie excuses us quickly, leaving no room for argument; she already had the mother voice. Well to be truthful she always did, but now it is more enhanced since she birthed her own little one.

"We will start when the rooster calls, Bella." Esme tells me as she gently comes over and pulls me into her arms. "Have a good night."

"Bella, will I – uh – see you sometime soon?" Edward asks hesitantly causing the men to chortle behind their hands and the women to smirk.

"Why Sheriff, I am at your family's ranch. I do believe if you wish to see me more, then you will be here instead of town; would you not?" I tease him smiling, causing a soft blush to colour his sun kissed cheeks.

"Y-Yes, I do believe you are right Bella. Have a good night." He manages to get out while tipping his imaginary hat.

I bid goodnight to everyone else before taking Rosalie's awaited elbow. Looping mine through hers like we had done what seemed like long ago.

"Tell me how you really got shot Isabella and why you are truly here, do not leave a single detail out." She ordered in her no nonsense voice, giving me her famous glare.

"You remember that boy I saved?" I ask, waiting for her nod to continue. "Well Alec turned out to be Aro Volturi's _son_." I spat harshly, causing her to stop and look at me shocked.

"We had been informed by him that _Aro_ was in town and I had gone to collect my father's pocket watch. I had snuck in and then he was there, waiting for me. I killed Alec and that _bastard_ had shot me as I was leaping out the window. I decided to break the gang up until the heat died down and decided to leave, when I asked what the last stop on the railroad was the conductor said here." I told her, she knew I couldn't lie to her and I never dared to. My policy in the gang was honesty to each other; if we couldn't be honest then we couldn't trust each other when times were rough.

"Did Jacob come with you?" She asks softly, her voice airy. Smiling up at her I placed a hand on hers and the wee babe she carried with her.

"Yes, they all miss you Rosalie and understood why you left; he – _everyone_ \- was truly happy you found your true love." I told her softly, strongly. "He has a wife now too, several children." I giggle, "All boys."

Her shoulders sagged in relief, Jake and she had a fast romance after he healed her. But they both knew they were not right for each other and that was soon to be proved right when she left and Jacob had seen Leah and then Rosalie with her love.

"I would like to see him, I would like to see everyone but all the gang in a small town like this would be suspicious." She sighs before beginning to lead me across another pasture to another ranch home.

Unlike the first one, this was slightly smaller but still grand. "Your home is beautiful much like you always dreamed of." I tell her, recalling all the little details she told me.

Looking up at the blonde beside me I see the soft smile and tender look on her face. "Emmett built it for me when he asked for my hand, he had built me a home Bella, he gave me a home and a loving family I always dreamed off." She tells me and I couldn't help but smile.

I knew she loved the gang, but that life wasn't for her; she craved consistency and safety. We all wanted that for her, for everyone really but after the ordeal she went through and her depression we tried the best we could to give her what she craved for.

"It is good to see you Rosalie, I had missed you so." I tell her honestly, causing her to snort.

"I miss ya' too Bells and I sure as hell would never have pegged you for a frilly dress wearin' girly girl." She snorts out in her laughter and the old Rosalie was back full force. Smacking her arm gently – careful not to jostle the wee babe in her arms – I joined in on her laughter.

"So, you still the best aim in the county?" I ask her as I look at the décor in side and her bounty bear rug on the ground by the fire.

"Sure am, I tell you Bella; men around here are sure surprised women can shoot. If they saw how well of a gunslinger we were they would pass out from the excitement." She huffs with an eye roll causing me to snort.

"Men will never change, remember when James nearly died of shock at the fact you could shoot the wings of a butterfly." I chuckle at the memory causing her to laugh as well.

"I sure do, now here is your room. I know it is a little more open then you're used to but make yourself at home. I'd say I'll wake you when the rooster rises but I know you wake up before he even lets out a crow." She chuckles as I step into the bare room. It had the essentials, a chamber pot, dresser, bed and a set of draws by the window.

"Thank you Rosalie," I thank her, not just for the room but for the chance she had given me here. For vouching for me, even though she knew the risks of me being here would cause her and her family.

Giving me a hard flat stare she pulls me into a one armed hug, "You're welcome, it's the right thing to do and what are friends for?" she whispers before letting me go and walking out the door.

Sighing, I look around the room and notice that my trunks are already in the room, someone, maybe her husband had brought them here. I would have to remember to thank him in the morning for his hospitality.

Stripping down I removed the corset and all the frills and skirts, I pull out my night dress and slip it on; frowning at the smooth and almost naked feeling it gave me. I was used to sleeping in leather pants and a cotton shirt with a leather vest. Shaking my head, I pull the covers back and slip in; my eyes peering out into the moonlight sky.

Things were changing, ones I will have to get quickly accustomed too. But I knew good things didn't last, but until then I will enjoy the warmth and comfort of a family and safe environment.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so yeah…**

**E**


End file.
